Dribbles and Long Randomness: Even More This Time
by RavenChristina
Summary: More ficlets that didn't turn onto fics! Enjoy and Review!


Dribbles and Long Randomness: Even More This Time

By

Scoutfan22

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. Nat's mine.

Summary: Same as the first one.

Feedback: Varies from section to section

Rating: Same as pairings

Note- end of section

No season Seven, AU.

There may be some pregnancy involved in this, just to let everyone know.

Fat +

Willow rolled up her shirt and studied her form. Yep, she was still the same old Willow…. Except for her huge stomach. Well, there was reason for that, i.e. being six months pregnant.

Goddess, she was huge!

A tear slipped down her cheek as her hormones kicked in, and she began sobbing hard. She sank to the bathroom floor, crying her heart out. She was stupid, and fat, and ugly, and Tara would take one look at her and run away screaming, and, and…

As Tara came into the house, she heard sobbing. Her heart sped up as she heard her wife crying, and dashed upstairs in case Willow was hurt. When she found Willow, she was relieved to find her unharmed, although to see her crying on the floor made her uneasy. "Honey, what's wrong?"

This elicited a new torrent of tears, and Tara managed to make out her wife's rant:

"I'm stupid, and ugly and fat and huge, and you don't love me anymore, and the baby is making you hate me, I shouldn't have done the spell, Tara, ohh…."

Tara felt like laughing and crying at the same time. _Oh, poor baby._

"Willow-darling, you're not fat."

"Yes I am, and you hate me for it."

"Oh sweetie, I don't hate you."

Willow looked up, sniffling. "You don't?"

"Willow, no. I don't hate you."

Willow curled into a ball.

Tara sat beside her wife, stroking her hair. "Baby, you are not fat. In fact, you're beautiful."

"Really?"

"Sweetie, you're beauty itself. And our baby is gonna be beautiful, just like you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"She'll be understanding like you too"

"We can only hope."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-

Dancing

Anya smiled as she watched Xander dance with Willow. It made her pleased to see the two of them like that. They were very good friends, and she thought that was nice.

The song ended, and to no surprise Tara asked if she could dance with Willow. Xander nodded, and he came over to Anya. She smiled, "Did you have a nice dance?"

He smiled, "Yup. Will's a good dancer, but not as good as you."

"Tara seems to think differently."

"Well of course she does, honey."

"The two of them enjoying dancing together, don't they?"

"I'd say so."

"Hmmm….

-

She's In Love

"Look, look, she's looking at her again."

"Pet, how can you be so sure?"

"She's in love with her, I'm telling you. I can see it. Her look says 'Girl in Love'."

"Or 'Girl in Heat' and 'I wanna jump her bones'. Could mean that too."

"Spike, do you always have to be so negative?"

"Look, nibblet, I guess I just can't see it the way you do."

Dawn sighed in exasperation, "Well, _I _think Kennedy's in love with Willow."

"Whatever, pet." Spike said as he lit a cigarette.

-

Love is...

Tara: Love is that feeling I get when I see her face, when I hear her walking towards me. Love is the feeling of her hand in mine, and the taste of her lips on mine. Love is the way she is around me, and love is what I feel for Willow.

Willow: Love is the way her hair falls into her face when she looks down shyly. Love is what I feel when we lie in bed in the morning, whispering to each other our hopes and dreams. Love is what I feel when she and I argue, knowing that we'll make up. That's what love is.

Anya: Love is the way he laughs, or teaches me about this world. Love is what I feel when I wake up first and watch him sleep. Love is what happens when we have sex… No, I believe the correct term is 'making love'. Yes, that is love. Oh, and it is more to me important than money, no matter what Willow says.

Xander: Love is Anya, and that's all there is to it. Everything about her, that's love.

Spike: Love is what she's made me go through. I'm a better man because of her, and it's all because of love. The little things though are nice too: her smile, the way her hair falls over her shoulders, the way she laughs. That's love, and trust me, for a vampire with a soul; it doesn't get any deeper than that.

Dawn: Love is something that I can't wait to feel, something that I want so badly it aches sometimes. I watch them together, and it makes me all warm and fuzzy, yet sometimes it hurts because I want it so much. That's what love is.

Buffy: Love is something I don't need to feel right now. Love is something I feel for my family and friends, and for myself, but I'm not ready for a relationship right now. Love is watching Dawn grow and learn, and seeing Xander and Willow adjust to our new life. That's what love is.

-

Sympathy for the Devil

(Inspired by the music from the episode of Cowboy Bebop "Sympathy for the Devil")

I've never really liked the blues. I'm more of indie rock/pop girl myself, but this guy's good. I sit and watch him, nursing the shot of whiskey I've got as I sit here in my misery at the only blues club in Sunnydale. Goddess, I'm more pathetic than I thought.

In a way, this music definitely speaks to me. I've seen a helluva lot of stuff I should've never seen. And believe me, that's a lot.

Now that I come to think of it, Tara liked the blues a lot. I guess cause she was born in a town that's on the border between Louisiana and Texas. I don't remember what it's called for the life of me, but I don't think she really cared. She didn't have very many fond memories of it, but one of the few things she talked about was sneaking out and going to a blues joint with her few friends.

A sharp pain goes through me as I once again think about how badly I screwed up. Get it together Rosenberg, you're here to try and forget.

But I can't help myself as I think about the way she could sing the blues. Turn on a B.B. King song, and she could hit every note. She was more of an underground blues fan, really.

This guy seems to really have sympathy for me, or his music does at least.

I guess you could call it sympathy for the devil.

-

"I'll take Your Nightmares Away…"

Nat sat up, shaking and shuddering violently as the last sound of a scream died on his lips.

In an instant, Andrew was in his doorway, his face wrought with concern. "Nat? What is it? I heard you screaming!" He watched as Nat tried to tell him, but he broke down sobbing uncontrollably. The blonde young man went over to the bed and sat down. He placed a hand on Nat's shoulder, "Do you wanna tell me about it?"

Nat breathed a bit deeper, then said, "It was Glory again. The night Buffy died. I was on the platform, and she told Dawn that she loved her. Except this time, Glory was alive again, and before I could call out to them, she stabbed both of them through and pushed them over. I started screaming and then she went down and made me watch as she killed," his voice broke as he continued, "Willow and Tara and Anya and Xander and Giles and Spike, and I couldn't… I couldn't…" he began to cry again, putting his face in his hands.

Andrew watched for a few minutes longer, then put his arms around his boyfriend and held him; whispering soothingly. "Shh Nat. Its ok, it's ok. It was just a dream, just a dream. I'll protect you."

Nat looked up at him, his gray eyes full of tears. "Really?" In that moment, Nat seemed so vulnerable that Andrew nodded. "Yes. I'll take your nightmares away."

Ok, that's the end of this bunch for now. I'm really trying to focus on my Sailor Moon stuff, so it may be awhile before I update my Buffy stuff! Keep reading! 3/1/2005 10:49 AM


End file.
